Ginny viaja al pasado
by Carolina Potter Black
Summary: Voldemort busca un hechizo para retroceder en el tiempo y lograr matar a los padres de Harry, antes de que éste nazca. Para impedir esta catástrofe, Dumbledore envía a Ginny a la época de Los Merodeadores para que pueda protegerlos.


Capítulo 1: Ginny Hallen.

No había nadie en el pasillo. Todavía estaban en horario de clases. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba deambulando sola por el pasillo? Fácil. Dumbledore me había llamado, y cuando el director ordena, nadie se queja. Ni siquiera Snape. Ese tonto profesor que estaba en el colegio para hacerle la vida imposible a todo aquel que no fuera de Slytherin. Ese profesor que después de tantos años había conseguido lo que quería, ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y con eso había logrado que la mayoría odiase esa clase, que era la preferida de todos cuando el profesor Lupin o inclusive Moody la impartían. Ahora todos los lunes eran un martirio. Aunque con algo de suerte, el siguiente año renunciaba o se enfermaba. Después de todo, los profesores de esa materia nunca habían durado más de un año. En medio de todos mis pensamientos anti-Snape, llegué a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho. 'Tarta de frutillas' era la contraseña. No puede evitar sonreír mientras la decía. El profesor tenía una pequeña obsesión con eso de poner como contraseñas distintas comidas. La estatua dio paso a una escalera de caracol y ésta última a una puerta roble. Golpeé suavemente, preguntándome para que me habría llamado el director. Empalidecí recordando que la última vez que había sido citada allí, fue porque papá casi muere.

- Pase - dijeron desde adentro. Abrí la puerta y entré al despacho. Era una habitación bellísima. Redonda y amplia, llena de ruiditos y objetos curiosos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros, en donde los antiguos directores de Hogwarts descansaban. El profesor se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con una expresión calmada y una amable sonrisa. En sus manos tenía un pergamino de aspecto antiguo, el cual momentos antes debía estar leyendo con atención. - Ah, señorita Weasley, me alegro que haya podido venir. Tome asiento por favor - me dijo señalando un asiento frente a él. Hice lo que me indicaba. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, mientras yo contemplaba la habitación y el examinaba el pergamino.

- Disculpe señor, no es que me moleste salir de clases y menos si son de Snape…

- Profesor Snape, Ginny, es un profesor - me corrigió con una sonrisa que me indicó que no se había enojado.

- Si, lo siento. - agregué rápidamente - Pero, ¿Por qué me mandó a llamar?

- Ah, perdóname, ando un poco distraído - se excusó - Ginny, necesito pedirte un favor y necesito saber si podrás ayudarme.

- Claro, profesor, puede pedirme lo que quiera. - Me sentí muy halagada. Era extraño que el director necesitara ayuda, pero más extraño era que me la pidiera a mí. De pronto sentí una gran curiosidad por saber que era eso para lo que el profesor me necesitaba.

- Quiero que sepas que estás en todo tu derecho a negarte - me dijo antes que nada y yo asentí - No sé si lo sabes, pero existe una profecía la cual habla acerca de Voldemort y Harry…

- Si, lo sé, pero esa profecía fue destruida el año pasado, en el Ministerio de Magia. - lo corté, talvez bruscamente. Sonreí a modo de disculpa.

- Si, es cierto - confirmó el profesor - Sin embargo fue en mi presencia hecha esa profecía y yo me encargué de que Harry se enterara.

- Profesor, ¿me va a revelar el contenido de la profecía? - pregunté incrédula.

- Ciertamente, para el favor que debo pedirle, es necesario que conozca dicha profecía. - el profesor seguía tranquilo, hablando naturalmente y con mucha calma. Maldita y bendita a la vez esa calma, que en muchas ocasiones, como aquella, lograba desquiciar a las personas y muchas otras lograba calmarte.

- ¿Cuál es ese favor? - solté sin poder contenerme más, luego de que el profesor se quedara en silencio, nuevamente.

- Verá, Srta. Weasley, esa profecía decía, en pocas palabras, que Harry era el único capaz de derrotar a Lord Voldemort - sentí mi corazón detenerse en cuanto escuché eso y mi rostro se puso pálido. Era imposible, no podía creerlo. Harry, ese chico que con tan solo un año había derrotado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y luego lo había visto retornar; Harry, al cual habían tratado de loco el año pasado por decir la verdad; Harry, el mejor profesor de Defensa que había tenido, después de Lupin; pero sobretodo Harry, el chico del cual me había enamorado y en el cual no podía dejar de pensar. Mi Harry. Mi primer amor, del cual todavía no podía olvidarme. Parecía increíble que el destino se empeñara tanto en complicarle la vida a un chico tan bueno. Primero lo había dejado sin padres, haciendo que viviera un vida horripilante totalmente alejada de los magos, luego lo había llevado con ese maldito complejo de héroe a salvar la piedra filosofal, a salvarme a mí de Ryddle, a rescatar a su padrino de un futuro aterrador, a salvar a Ron y Grabrielle en la segunda prueba del torneo, y a hacer millones de cosas más. Pero todos sus actos buenos no alcanzaban porque la vida seguía castigándolo, primero sus padres, luego Cedric Diggory y por último su padrino, ese que había sido como un padre para él. Pero todavía no era suficiente, no. Ahora también había una profecía, que lo único que hacía era confirmar mis peores miedos, confirmar que el era, como El Profeta lo había llamado, 'El Elegido'. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para que las lágrimas no salieran. Yo nunca lloraba y no pensaba hacerlo en ese momento cuando el director me necesitaba. Tenía que mostrarme fuerte, sino el profesor Dumbledore podría dudar de mi capacidad. Luego de un par de minutos me sentí capaz de abrir los ojos y posarlos en el profesor, que me miraba atentamente. Sus ojos azules parecían atravesarme con la mirada y en ese momento me sentí desnuda, como si él conociera todos y cada uno de mis secretos. - Sé que esto es muy impactante, pero me temo que no es lo peor.

- ¿Qué podría ser peor? -pregunté intentando mostrar entereza. Creo que lo logré.

- Que ninguno de dos podrá sobrevivir mientras el otro siga con vida - sentenció el profesor con voz grave. Una rebelde lágrima se escapó de mis ojos. Dejé que cayera sin hacerle caso, todo eso era demasiado. Dumbledore me miró compasivo y dejó que descargara todo lo que tenía adentro, toda mi angustia. - Veo que le tienes un gran aprecio a Harry - dijo luego de una larga pausa. Asentí, eso era verdad, aunque el profesor no se imaginara hasta que punto. O talvez si lo hacía. - Entonces con más razón preciso de tu ayuda. - lo miré atentamente, parecía apropósito, como si quisiera retrasar el momento lo más posible. - Tengo las sospechas de que Voldemort está buscando la forma de viajar al pasado y de esa manera matar a los padres de Harry antes que nazca…

- Imposible - exclamé interrumpiéndolo otra vez - No puede, debe impedirlo - prácticamente se lo estaba ordenando, pero no podía controlarme. Estaban diciéndome que el único chico al que había amado y que todavía amaba iba a dejar de existir por culpa de un loco maníaco que no tenía algo mejor que hacer que intentar matarlo.

- Tranquilícese, Srta. Weasley, es para eso que la necesito, para impedir que eso suceda - me quedé en silencio, esperando a que continuara - Resulta que yo conozco el hechizo que Lord Voldemort está buscando para viajar en el tiempo, de hecho está escrito en este mismo pergamino - me señaló el viejo pergamino que tenía en la mano - pero lamentablemente no soy el único que tiene conocimiento de este hechizo y dudo que tarde mucho en conseguir la información necesaria. Es por eso que necesito que usted recite este hechizo, el cual la va a llevar al año que necesite y que desde ahí proteja a los padres de Harry y vigile que no se cambie nada en el pasado. - Me pasé unos minutos reflexionando todo. Ahí estaba Dumbledore, pidiéndome que viajara en el tiempo vaya una a saber que cantidad de años (algo que hasta ese momento creía imposible), que protegiera a los padres de Harry y como si fuera poco me asegurara que Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso, no cambiara nada. Sin embargo eso no era lo que MÁS me inquietaba, sino…

- Profesor, ¿Por qué me está pidiendo esto a mí y no a Harry? Yo no tengo ningún problema, sin embargo creo que él tiene mucho más derecho en conocer a sus padres - hice especial énfasis en sus padres. Después de todo, Harry no los conocía y se me hacía injusto conocerlos.

- Se lo estoy pidiendo a usted, primero porque le tengo una gran confianza - no pude evitar sonrojarme ante ese cumplido - y también porque creo que Harry no podría contenerse de salvar a sus padres, cosa que es totalmente comprensible pero que cambiaría absolutamente todo. ¿Entiende mi punto?

- Por supuesto, profesor - Lo que él me estaba diciendo era totalmente cierto y lógico. Si Harry realizaba ese viaje intentaría cambiar que sus padres murieran (por lo cual nadie lo culparía) y eso provocaría que Voldemort nunca fuera derrotado y que el mundo mágico no tuviera 13 años de paz. Pero… ¿Debía aceptar yo hacer ese viaje? La repuesta llegó a mí rápidamente: Si. No solo porque era algo necesario o porque Dumbledore me lo estaba pidiendo, sino porque yo QUERÍA hacerlo, quería ayudar de cierta manera a los padres de Harry, quería impedir que Voldemort causara más dolor. - Y quiero decirle que acepto, solo dígame que tengo que hacer. - El director sonrió complacido y a continuación se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a donde yo estaba sentada.

- Lo único que tiene que hacer el pronunciar este hechizo - me entregó el pergamino - y de esa manera viajara al año que necesite. El hechizo es muy inteligente y actuara solo. Cuando usted logré mantener con vida a los señores Potter el tiempo necesario, entonces el hechizo la devolverá a este mismo momento, minutos más minutos menos, para que así nadie note su ausencia. De más está decir que no puede intervenir en nada, aunque le duela en el alma. Y para que no se preocupe, en el caso de que a usted le pase algo, modifiqué el hechizo para que la regrese de inmediato a este tiempo, por lo cual no debería correr ningún riesgo.

- Muchas gracias - dije simplemente.

- Gracias a usted - me respondió, consiguiendo que mi cara se pusiera del mismo color que mi cabello, más o menos. - Me tomé la molestia de realizar su equipaje, de manera que no tenga inconvenientes en el tiempo al que vaya.

- Oh, perfecto, pero ¿Cómo haré para encontrar a los Potters? - pregunté sorprendida de que el profesor ya tuviera todo listo. De seguro él sabía desde un principio que aceptaría.

- El hechizo la llevara directo a donde ellos se encuentren. Le advierto - y esta vez me miró muy seriamente - que el hechizo podría llevarla tanto al primer año de Lily y James en Hogwarts como al día de su boda y usted deberá manejar la situación que se le presente - asentí con solemnidad. Estaba muy orgullosa de mí misma, pero también muy nerviosa. - Creo que eso es todo, lea el hechizo y recítelo en voz alta.

- 'Sis ut servo vestri posterus, vos mos nunc in praeteritum. Sed vide, quia hoc alter vestri changes.' (Si tu futuro quieres salvar, al pasado tendrás que viajar. Pero ten cuidado, porque los cambios tu presente podrían alterar.) - Lo último que escuché fue al profesor diciéndome 'Buena suerte' y al instante todo se volvió negro; estaba siendo apretada fuertemente por todos lados y no podía respirar. Tan rápido como llegó la sensación se fue.

Abrí los ojos, ya que en algún momento del viaje los había cerrado, y me encontré en los terrenos de Hogwarts, detrás de un árbol para ser más exacta. Tenía puesta ropa muggle y a un costado estaba mi valija. Me encontraba cerca del lago en donde muchos alumnos estaban mojándose los pies o simplemente hablando. Instintivamente busqué una cabeza pelirroja, porque según lo que me habían contado Lily, la mamá de Harry, tenía el pelo muy pelirrojo, la piel blanca y los ojos verdes como los de su hijo, mientras que James era idéntico a Harry solo que con los ojos color chocolate. Sin embargo no pude localizar a ninguna chica de esas características, por lo que me dispuse a ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

Era un día muy caluroso y el sol me daba de pleno en la cara impidiéndome ver por donde caminada.

- ¡Ey, Evans! - escuché a alguien gritar detrás de mí. - ¡Evans! - volvió a repetir esa voz, esta vez tomándome del hombro para girarme. Lo que vi me dejo muy sorprendida. Ahí delante de mí tenía una replica exacta de Harry. Tan exacta que si no hubiera sido por los ojos hubiera pensado que el que me hablaba era Harry y no James. Y es que ¡hasta tenían los mismos lentes! El pelo se les paraba de la misma manera, tenían la misma forma de la cara aunque la nariz de James era un poco más alargada y no tenía ninguna cicatriz en la frente. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, inclusive más que el de su hijo ('¡Ginny, concéntrate, que podría ser tu padre!') y llevaba la ropa del colegio bastante desarreglada lo que le daba un toque rebelde. Al darse cuenta que yo no era Lily me miró sorprendido - Disculpa, te confundí. ¿Quién eres?

- Ehh, yo… yo soy - se me vino el mundo abajo. ¿Qué tenía que decirle? ¿Ginny Weasley? Si mis papás no estaban juntos ya, de seguro ellos conocían a mi papá y tendría que inventar toda una historia familiar, cosa de la cual no me sentía muy capaz. Por otro lado, Dumbledore nunca me dijo que mintiera. Entonces, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

- ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida - preguntó una voz detrás de James y en ese momento empalidecí aún más, porque el que había hablado de esa forma tan amable era el mismísimo profesor Lupin, aunque bastante distinto a su versión adulta. Su cabello color castaño claro no tenía ni una sola cana y bajo el sol le daba un brillo haciéndolo parecer dorado. La cara, aunque ya tenía algunas cicatrices, tenía facciones muy delicadas (pero varoniles) y mostraba una sonrisa amable a la vez que preocupada. Sus ojos eran del mismo color dorado que yo recordaba, con la diferencia que ahora parecían brillar, demostrando que era un adolescente feliz, a pesar de todo. Tenía el uniforme puesto correctamente, lo cual dejaba apreciar sus músculos ('¡Ginny, que fue tu profesor! Algo de pudor, por los calzones de Merlín') aunque la corbata estaba suelta.

- Si, si, creo que estoy bien. - balbuceé como una estúpida, provocando que alguien riera y esta vez casi me desmayo. Que digo casi, me desmayé.

Abrí los ojos en una habitación completamente blanca. La enfermería. Estaba acostada en una de las camas y a mi lado se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore junto con Madame Pomfrey. Ambos lucían preocupados, pero el director me miraba_… ¿con curiosidad?_Si, era eso. Curiosidad. Me incorporé de la cama, quedándome sentada para poder verlo a los ojos.

- Poppy, si no te molesta, necesitaría hablar a solas con la señorita…- empezó Dumbledore.

- Ginny - respondí, reacia a decir mi apellido delante de alguien que no sea el director.

- Por supuesto, Dumbledore, estaré en mi despacho por si me necesitan. - dijo la señora Pomfrey dirigiéndose a la puerta de su despacho. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, aunque rehusé la mirada del profesor. Luego de lo parecieron horas, carraspeó.

- Me gustaría saber, ¿Quién es usted y cómo llegó a Hogwarts? - me preguntó de manera amable mientras yo elevaba mi vista y la posaba en sus magníficos ojos azules.

- Yo… yo me llamo… me llamo - respiré profundo, dispuesta a decirlo todo de un tirón - Me llamo Ginny Weasley y vengo de 1996 - _¡Wow, que tacto niña!_ exclamó una vocecita en mi cabeza. _¡Cállate!_ Le respondí. Dumbledore abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero dejo que continúe - Su otro yo, me mandó aquí con una especie de misión.

- ¿Debo suponer que esto tiene algo que ver con Voldemort? - preguntó Dumbledore directamente, sin preámbulos.

- Si, tiene que ver, pero no puedo decirle nada. Usted me lo prohibió. - dije algo preocupada por el hecho de no contar con nadie para hablar con sinceridad. Él asintió mientras me examinaba.

- Entiendo, aunque debo hacerle una pregunta. - asentí dándole a entender que prosiguiera - ¿Voldemort aún sigue vivo? ¿Estuvimos todos esos años en guerra?

- No, en realidad no. Tuvimos 13 años de paz, donde se lo creyó muerto pero hace dos años retorno. - Dumbledore se quedó un rato pensando en lo que le había contado mientras yo me rompía la cabeza intentando pensar que mentira iba a poner para enfrentarme al mundo. Podría fingir que era una hermana de mi papá, aunque eso implicaría contarle lo del viaje a él también_. ¡Siguiente!_ exclamó mi conciencia como si estuviéramos en una audición. O podría decir que vengo de América, pero tendría que creerme toda una vida con detalles que luego podrían olvidárseme. ¡_Siguiente!_ O también podría fingir locura. _Eso suena creíble, pero igual tendrías que decir tu nombre, ¡tonta!_ Estaba empezando a frutarme cuando se me ocurrió. Lo había leído en un libro que Hermione me había prestado, no me acuerdo bien el título, pero la protagonista desesperada por recuperar a su novio, finge sufrir un accidente y perder la memoria._ ¡Perfecto!_

- ¿Tiene alguna indicación acerca de que hacer o alguna historia ya inventada para el resto del colegio? - preguntó el profesor Dumbledore, sacándome de mi mundo.

- Si, tengo una idea. Usted dijo que yo sabría que hacer, así pensé que lo más adecuado y lo que menos problemas me traería sería fingir amnesia. - el director no respondió en seguida, sino que se tomó su tiempo para sopesar la idea, teniendo en cuenta, de seguro, en todos los detalles. Finalmente asintió.

- Si, creo que es una buena idea. De esa manera no deberá revelar datos de su familia, mientras que puede cambiarse el apellido por algún otro. Creo que - calló por unos segundos buscando el apellido adecuado - Ginny Hallen es un nombre que le quedará bien, ¿Qué le parece?

- Si, por supuesto, me encanta. - dije rápidamente. Escuché un par de gritos afuera y de repente entró James Potter acompañado por Remus, Peter (traidor) y la causa de mi desmayo, Sirius. Y es que bueno, yo siempre supe que Sirius había sido un joven muy apuesto y galán, pero eso no me lo esperaba. Era increíble pensar que un chico tan bonito, con tanta vida y picardía en sus ojos pudiera terminar como el hombre que yo conocí. Su pelo era de un negro oscuro, casi azulado, y le caía con una elegancia nata sobre la cara. Sus ojos eran grises, pero no un gris frío, no. Era un gris tan especial que parecía que te contaran su vida a través de ellos y con solo mirarlo podías ver ese brillito especial que tienen los niños pequeños después de hacer una travesura. Las facciones de su rostro eran casi perfectas, y digo casi, porque nada se comparaba con mi Harry ('¡Deja de engañarte, él no es tuyo! En todo caso de Cho, pero tuyo no. Tu solo eres la hermanita de su mejor amigo') Y su cuerpo, SU CUERPO. Mejor no pensar en ello o volvería a desmayarme. Tenía una sonrisa pícara que parecía nunca quitársele, aunque estaba mezclada con una expresión de burla y altivez. Por otro lado, Peter no había progresado mucho con el pasar de los años. Su cabello rubio y despeinado ya presentaba, incluso a esa edad, unas grandes entradas donde el pelo brillaba por su ausencia. Los ojos de color azul eran acuosos y chiquitos, mientras que sus dientes le daban un total aspecto de rata. Bajito y gordo en comparación a sus amigos, se veía híper tímido y caminaba con miedo e indecisión, tropezándose con las cosas.

- Iré a informarle al cuerpo docente de su llegada. Si me disculpa - dijo mientras se paraba. Antes de llegar a la puerta, añadió- : Espero que puedan ayudar a la señorita Hallen en todo lo que necesite, sobretodo usted, señor Lupin.

- Si, por supuesto - y se retiró, dejándome sola con el padre, padrino, tío de Harry y el idiota que provocó la muerte del primero. Remus (como me va a costar acostumbrarme) me sonrió amablemente una vez que se volvió hacía mi- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Si, eso creo. Gracias por traerme hasta aquí - añadí mirándolos a todos.

- No hay de que - contestó James mirándome de arriba a abajo, consiguiendo que apartara la vista sonrojada - Te veías muy confundida…

- Y lo estaba. Sigo estándolo - añadí para entrar en personaje.

- Sabía que soy guapo pero no sabía que hasta el punto de confundirte de esa manera - soltó Sirius, mirándome con la burla impresa en la cara. _¡Creído!_

- No sé quien habrá sido capaz de mentirte de esa manera al decirte que eras guapo, pero claramente no estoy confundida por tu culpa - sonreí con satisfacción al ver como Sirius componía una mueca y James reía junto con Remus.

- Jajajajaja, ¡muy buena esa! - dijo James entre carcajadas pero al ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba su amigo se calló y respiró profundamente para controlarse. - Y ¿Vas a decirnos como te llamas o tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros solos?

- Ginny Hallen - intenté sonar segura, pero luego añadí en voz baja pero audible- : o eso me dijeron…

- ¿No estás segura de cómo te llamas? - inquirió Remus con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Pues no. Al parecer me golpeé con algo muy fuerte y no recuerdo nada de nada - sus rostros eran la incredibilidad personificada. Sonreí en mis adentros, felicitándome por tan buena actuación - Es por eso que estaba tan confundida en los jardines, tuvo que decirme Dumbledore quien era luego de comprobar mi equipaje… - me masajeé la frente, talvez con algo de dramatismo, pero debía parecer abatida.

- Wow, no me imagina como debes de sentirte…- comentó Remus. Yo le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento.

- Y ¿No recuerdas quienes son tus padres? - me preguntó James mirándome a los ojos.

- No, no recuerdo nada. Lo único que recuerdo es haber aparecido aquí en Hogwarts con esta valija y luego encontrármelos a ustedes, pero antes de eso estoy en blanco. - contesté tratando de sonar convincente y añadí un suspiro al final para darle más realismo.

- Bueno, a mi no me molestaría olvidar a mi familia…- soltó Sirius con un tono despectivo.

- No sé porque tengo la sensación de que no te llevas bien con tu familia…- Sabía que los odiaba, pero debía aparentar todo lo contrario.

- Son unos imbéciles - escupió y vi como James me advertía con la mirada.

- Si tú lo dices…- comenté como quien no quiere la cosa. - Por cierto, ¿Ustedes son?

- James Potter - dijo estirando su mano la cual estreché - Él es Remus - nuevamente estreché su mano - Peter - él solo sonrió tímidamente y agradecí tener una escusa para no tocarlo - y Sirius. -Sirius tomó mi mano y la besó, mientras sonreía coquetamente. Era increíble que el padrino del chico que amo me coqueteara, aunque él no sabía quien era.

- Un placer conocerlos. ¿Tienen idea de si ya me podré ir o no? -pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada a la puerta por donde Madame Pomfrey se había ido.

- Supongo que si ya estás mejor…- dijo James dejando la frase inconclusa.

- Si, estoy bien. Y estaré mejor cuando pueda moverme de aquí. - rápidamente me levanté y me dí cuenta que mi valija no estaba ahí. De seguro Dumbledore la había llevado ya a la sala común.

- Te acompañamos - dijo Sirius mientras los cuatro caminaban detrás de mi - ¿Dumbledore te dijo a donde tenías que ir?

- Mencionó algo sobre que en la sala común de Gryffindon estaría bien… - contesté, equivocándome en el nombre apropósito.

- Gryffindor- me corrigió James divertido.

- Ah, si, eso mismo que dijiste. ¿Tienen idea de cómo llegar? - Obvio que tenían idea, después de todo iban a esa casa, pero no podía cometer errores.

- Si, claro, ven que te llevamos - James se puso delante de todo, guiándonos. Me resultaba extraño y divertido, ya que yo me conocía de memoria esos pasillos. Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, mientras fingía observar todo con interés. - ¿Sabes? Por un momento te confundí con Evans…

- Si, me dí cuenta cuando me llamaste así en el jardín. ¿Es parecida a mí? -pregunté sabiendo que la repuesta era si. Después de todo no hay muchas mujeres pelirrojas, yo era la única en mi época.

- Físicamente, un poco, sobretodo por el cabello y la piel blanca. Pero ella tiene los ojos verdes y… - comenzó James, mirando un punto embelesado.

- Y no suele sonreír, aparte de que siempre que nos ve grita todo tipo de insultos - cortó Sirius antes de que su amigo empezara a alabar su amor. Me pregunté en que año estaría, ya que al parecer ellos aún no eran novios.

- No les cae muy bien, por lo que parece…

- Remus es su amigo y James está enamorado de ella, pero ella nos odia - resumió Sirius con tranquilidad. En ese momento llegamos al cuadro de la señora gorda - Ella es la señora gorda y cuida la entrada de nuestra sala común. - asentí ante todo lo que me decía - La contraseña es _Buñuelos de plátano._

La sala era exactamente igual que en mi tiempo, solo que tenía sillones algo más antiguos y los anuncios del tablero eran otros. Estaba vacía, exceptuando a una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, que en cuanto nos vio entrar nos miró con un profundo desagrado.


End file.
